walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Luke (Prison)
Luke is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Luke's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was possibly located in or near Woodbury before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Luke is seen playing with some of the other children in the prison yard, naming the zombies at the fences. Later, Luke is at storytime listening to Carol read. When Carol pulls out the knives to teach how to use them, Luke asks to go on watch and Carol excuses him. "Infected" Luke is briefly seen trying to escape the walker incursion of cell block D. He is almost grabbed and eaten by a zombified prison resident, however Daryl comes to his aid and rescues him, carrying him away from the newly reanimating dead in one hand and firing a crossbow bolt into the attacking walker's head with his other. He is handed off to Karen, and takes shelter in a cell with her, David, Molly, and another girl. "Internment" Luke appears in this episode when he is quarantined in Cell Block A, indicating that he has come down with the sickness as well. He's first seen in this episode playing checkers with Jeanette. Hershel puts him and Lizzie in a cell while fighting off the prison newcomers who have reanimated. "Too Far Gone" Luke is seen running out of the prison with a bag of supplies after being told to go to the bus after the watch tower is blown up by the tank. Lizzie stops them and tells the group to be strong like Carol told them to, and not to be scared and weak. He is later seen in the episode next to Lizzie, Mika, and Molly after Lizzie and Mika save Tyreese by shooting Alisha and another man in the head. They then retreat back into the remains of the prison with Tyreese after the bus of survivors are forced to leave them behind. "Inmates" Walkers are seen devouring Luke's deceased body, along with his shoe on the side. Death Killed By Zombies At some point following the fall of the Prison Luke and Molly got separated from Mika Samuels, Lizzie Samuels, and Tyreese (TV Series). When Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon (TV Series) are tracking to find other members of the prison group, the two come across a pile of fresh remains along with a shoe that appears to be Luke's next to a pile of remains. While it is not seen on-screen it is assumed that the two perished to the undead. Relationships Lizzie Samuels Luke and Lizzie seem to have a normal and friendly relationship. They are often seen playing together in the prision yard. After the Prision was overrun, Luke along with Lizzie and the other children took off with Tyreeese. It is assumed they do care for eachother. Mika Samuels Luke and Mika seem to have a casual and friendly relationship , as they are mostly seen playing together. She is seen with Luke in 30 Days Without An Accident near the fence looking upon the zombies.Luke and Mika are also seen together when Carol was teaching them about using knifes.Luke and Mika also work together to flee to the prison bus and escape the prison during the governor's attack. Molly Luke and Molly seem to have a good relationship with eachother. They are often seen together playing with Mika and Lizzie. The two are often seem together so it is assumed they get along well. Beth Greene Luke and Beth aren't seen interacting, but it is assumed they had a good relationship. This is shown by how Beth is cheered up and hopeful when she tells Daryl that the footprints they found could be Luke's or Molly's. Beth is also shown to be deeply saddened and cried when she realized that both Luke and Molly were dead. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *Luke is named after the actor who portrays him, Luke Donaldson. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Children Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Prison Category:Deceased